Cualquier forma de amor
by haruchiha92
Summary: Sasuke perdio a Sakura, por ser frio e inexpresivo, pero el 14 de febrero le demostrara lo contrario para traerla de vuelta a su lado, lo se mal summary pero la historia esta linda OneShot


**bueno aquii regresando con un oneshot por el dia del amor y la amista espero les guste besos :)**

**Cualquier forma de amor**

**por HarUchiha92**

Se encontraba un joven azabache de unos 17 años sentado en la banca del parque que se encontraba enfrente de su casa; admiraba atentamente con mirada triste y melancólica el árbol de flor de cerezos que se encontraba al centro del parque, que le recordaba a su ahora ex – novia.

No lo podía creer, la había perdido, la única persona que realmente le había importado en toda su miserable existencia, la había perdido y todo por su fría forma de ser

-Maldita sea - maldijo por lo bajo el moreno que llevaba por nombre Sasuke Uchiha – Como es que te pude perder… _Mí_ Sakura – termino agachando su vista hacia el suelo dejando escapar una rebelde lagrima que nadie podría apreciar en ese desierto parque, que rápido limpio de su rostro.

Después de admirar un rato mas aquel hermoso árbol, se adentro a su casa, que desde hacia muchos años estaba vacía si no fuera por que el la habitaba. Sus padres y su hermano mayor había fallecido en accidente automovilístico, dejándolo solo en el mundo a sus tan solo 10 años de edad, y si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo Naruto y su adorada pelirosa, jamás habría salido de aquel hoyo de tristeza en que se sumió.

Se adentro a su habitación y se tiro sobre su cama quedando boca abajo, volteo hacia su mesa de noche viendo así una fotografía en la cual estaban el y Sakura en su primer aniversario; podía recordar ese día a la perfección, fue uno de los días mas felices de su vida. Tomo la fotografía entre sus manos y la estrecho contra su pecho cerrando los ojos, tratando de revivir aquel momento; de repente abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama

-Te voy a recuperar Sakura – dijo serio y con mirada decidida viendo aun la fotografía – Juro que te voy a recuperar

Tomo su celular y marco un numero ya muy conocido para el

-Moshi moshi, Naruto al habla – contesto su hiperactivo y rubio amigo

-Dobe soy yo – contesto con voz monótona Sasuke

-TEME!!, estas bien? Que paso con Sakura-chan? – pregunto preocupado Naruto quien ya estaba al tanto de la situación

-Ahorita no quiero hablar de ello baka, necesito que me ayudes – le contesto inexpresivo el moreno tratando de suprimir el dolor en su pecho

Naruto se extraño, Sasuke Uchiha ¿pidiendo ayuda?, para que eso pasara el asunto debía ser muy importante

-Claro Sasuke, sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo conciliador su rubio amigo

-Bien, escucha con atención – y así Sasuke se dispuso a hablar con su amigo para hacer un plan para poder recuperar a su hermosa pelirosa

Cuando colgó con Naruto, Sasuke salio de su habitación para dirigirse a su estudio. Ya ahí, se sentó en un banco frente a un hermoso piano de cola blanco, tomo un cuaderno y un lápiz que estaban a la mano y puso manos a la obra

Así paso una semana, Naruto le ayudo en todo al moreno para que pudiera regresar con su amiga Sakura, pues sabia que se amaban, y sabia que ambos estaban sufriendo mucho. El día se acercaba, Sasuke le pediría perdona Sakura el 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín.

Ya todo estaba listo, Naruto con ayuda de su novia Hinata, habían organizado una fiesta para festejar el día del amor y la amistad con todos sus amigos en la casa del rubio.

Todos estaban ahí, solo faltaba una persona, Sakura que no tardaba en llegar.

La verdad había sido muy difícil para el rubio convencer a su ojiverde amiga, pues cuando le menciono que Sasuke estaría allí se había negado rotundamente, pero después de media hora de rogarle, esta accedió a ir solo por un rato

-Ey!! Teme, no tarda en llegar Sakura-chan, ya estas listo? – le pregunto Naruto al moreno

-Hmp – contesto con sus típicos monosilabitos

-Teme… - el rubio le miro con reproche – sabes que por eso Sakura se fue, no se por que no cambias – le dijo

-Callate usuratonkachi – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ya tranquilo, y mejor escóndete, que ahí viene Sakura-chan – le dijo Naruto viendo por la ventana como se acercaba su amiga de la infancia para tocar la puerta.

Sakura fue recibida por un efusivo Naruto que casi la mata con un abrazo asfixiante

-SAKURA-CHAN!! SABIA QUE VENDRIAS!! – prácticamente le gritaba el rubio

-Si Na..Naruto, sabes que si, pero.. Suéltame – le pidió la pelirosa que ya le hacia falta el aire

-Oh! Gomen jejeje – le dijo apenado su amigo – Pasa Sakura-chan, estas en tu casa

-Gracias Naruto, etto… ya… ya llego Saskue – pregunto la pelirosa un poco triste

Naruto lo noto, pero por dentro se alegro

-_La sorpresa que te espera Sakura-chan_- pensó el rubio antes de contestarle a su amiga – Etto, creo que si Sakura-chan, demo no estoy seguro – le contesto al fin

-Ah! – fue la única contestación que dio esta

Sakura se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas para charlar un poco. Todos ya estaban enterados su ruptura con Sasuke, pero también todos ya estaban enterados de lo que el moreno pensaba hacer.

Sasuke por su parte observaba desde lejos a su amada, viendo lo hermosa que se veía con aquel conjunto que llevaba; una falda de tablones negra, una blusa formal blanca de manga corta que se ajustaba a su torneada y bien proporcionada figura con unos lindos huaraches blancos también, su cabello lo llevaba suelto como a el le gustaba

-Hermosa – pensó el azabache viéndola detenidamente, pero no se percato de que la mirada jade de Sakura ya se había topado con la de el; cuando se percato, vio como sus hermosos ojos se opacaban y reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, se preocupo mucho, le dolía verla así – Pero pronto cambiaré eso Sakura – se dijo para si mismo el moreno quien se movió de su lugar para hacer su parte del plan

Sakura vio como Sasuke se retiraba de su lugar y no pudo agachar la mirada y dejar escapar una rebelde lagrima, sus amigas lo vieron, pero no podían decir nada si no se arruinaría la sorpresa que el moreno le tenía. Sakura estaba dispuesta a irse, ya se encaminaba para la salida, cuando Naruto, Ino y Hinata la detuvieron

-Sakura a donde vas? – pregunto preocupada Ino

-A mi casa cerda, no puedo estar aquí – le dijo Sakura con voz entre cortada, evitando llorar

-Sakura debes quedarte, hazlo por todos nosotros – le rogó Hinata

-Lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo, perdónenme – le contesto la ojijade tomando el pomo de la puerta

-Sakura-chan no!! – le grito su rubio amigo pero ya no pudo continuar por que el sonido de un piano inundo el lugar

Todos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, y todos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Sasuke sentado tocando el piano, que si bien todos los presentes sabían del plan a excepción de Sakura, no sabían exactamente que es lo que haría el moreno, ni si quiera Naruto

Sasuke por su parte, veia detenidamente a la pelirosa mientras seguía tocando el intro de la canción que le había compuesto a Sakura para pedirle perdón. Esta estaba expectante ante lo que hacia el moreno, que sin darse cuenta avanzo hasta donde e, se encontraba quedando solo a unos cuantos pasos de este

Sasuke no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante esto, había logrado su cometido, "llamar su atención" para que no se fuera, y antes de empezar a cantar susurro algo que solo Sakura pudo alcanzar a oír

-Esto es para ti mi amor – y después de esto empezó a cantar

_Y de repente me llegaste tú,  
Me has llenado el corazón de vida,  
No te vayas nunca de mi lado,  
Quédate, es algo que buscando noche y día,  
Voy a resumir este sentimiento,  
Supiera alejarme de lo que es incierto,  
Sin mirar atrás,_

Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad,  
Ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar de la felicidad,  
Y cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad,  
Y cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente,  
A cualquier forma de amor, de amor

La voz de Sasuke resonaba por toda la estancia, dejando a todos los presentes atónitos, pues si bien, todos sabían que al moreno degustaba de la música, pero no sabían que cantara tan bien; por su parte Sakura estaba que no se la creía, Sasuke estaba cantándole, enfrente de todos, sin miedo a demostrarle todo lo que el sentía por ella. No pudo evitar derramar mas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, adornando su rostro con una linda, tierna y calida sonrisa que solo le dedicaba al azabache, mientras que este seguía cantando si despegar su vista de su amada pelirosa

_Esto es más especial que cualquier forma de amor,  
Me iluminaste con tu dulce voz, y ahora nunca voy a dejarte ir,  
Y a veces un suspiro se queda suspendido en el olvido,  
La chispa de la vida que te hacia vibrar,  
Los sentimientos pasan y se olvidan,__Find More lyrics at .com__  
Ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar de la felicidad,  
Y cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad,  
Cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente,  
A cualquier forma de amor,_

Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad,

Y si tú estás cerca de mi, todo el mundo me parece fácil,  
Ni un minuto más quiero pasar sin ti,

Todos degustaban de la linda melodía que el azabache cantaba, viendo la hermosa escena que se creaba teniendo como protagonistas al azabache y la pelirosa. Los presentes tenían una sonrisa adornando sus rostros, estaban felices por ellos, sabían que se querían y que jamás debieron de haber terminado, y les alegraba que estuvieran juntos otra vez.

_Cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta la eternidad,  
Tu llegada me ha hecho tanto bien,  
Ya no me importan nada las tristezas,  
Se han quedado atrás,_

Cada vez que pienso en ti,  
Se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor, de amor

De amor…

Sasuke termino de tocar, dejando el aula en completo silencio; se quedo sentado unos segundos mas observando a Sakura que no le paraban de llorar, y después se paro acortando la poca distancia que ya quedaba entre los dos.

Coloco su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa, sintiendo de nuevo la calida y tersa piel de esta; Sakura se estremeció ante la caricia y cerro los ojos disfrutando del momento, mientras que el moreno quitaba con su pulgar el rastro que habían dejado las lagrimas en su rostro.

-Sakura – hablo en susurro el moreno temiendo romper con el íntimo momento que se había creado

La aludida abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con unos orbes negros como el carbón por los cuales deliraba, observándolo y esperando a que continuara

-Perdóname – le dijo el azabache al fin.

Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos llenos de asombro, o es que acaso Sasuke Uchiha le acababa de pedir perdón?, no lo creía, ¿estaban hablando del mismo Sasuke, el orgulloso que jamás se doblegaba ante nadie?

Sasuke comprendió la reacción de la ojijade, sabia que era sorprendente que el hiciera algo así, pero se sorprendería mas después de lo que pensaba hacer.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos, incluyendo al de Sakura, Sasuke se arrodillo frente a la pelirosa tomando las manos de esta.

-Perdóname Sakura Haruno – dijo fuerte y el voz alta para que todos escucharan – Eres el amor de mi vida, y no quiero perderte nunca, sin ti, me siento solo y perdido, sin ningún motivo para poder seguir adelante, tu eres mi razón de vida, por eso en esto momento dejo por un lado mi orgullo, para pedirte que vuelvas a mi lado y no me dejes nunca mas – termino de decir el azabache

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, jamás se imaginaron viendo a Sasuke en aquella situación.

Sakura por otro lado estaba que estallaba de felicidad; las lagrimas que anteriormente el moreno había limpiado volvieron a recorrer su camino a través de sus mejillas, mientras esta se arrodillaba, quedando a la altura del ojinegro, lanzándose a sus brazos, dándole un beso lleno de devoción, cariño y amor

Sasuke al principio, cuando vio a Sakura llorar, creyó que algo había salido mal, pero cuando sintió los tersos labios de ella sobre los suyos; se sintió lleno de dicha y no tardo en corresponder de la misma manera el beso que la pelirosa había comenzado, mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura para atraerla mas a su cuerpo y poder sentirla; cuando el aire abandono sus pulmones, separaron, quedando abrazados

-Eso es un si? – pregunto el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa que Sakura adoraba

-Si – le contesto la aludida con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa adornando su cien

-Te amo mi pequeño cerezo – le dijo de la manera mas tierna a su amada, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke-kun – le contesto Sakura besándolo de nueva cuenta, pero ese beso no duro mucho tiempo debido a que los presentes les empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar por su reconciliación.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente al recordar que toda aquella escena la habían hecho enfrente de sus amigos, pero ya no les importo; se pararon, y el moreno abrazo a su de nueva cuenta novia por la cintura, encaminándose a donde estaban sus amigos, esta solo se recargo en el pecho del azabache dejándose llevar por el.

Estaba tan feliz, lo amaba de verdad, y ahora mas que nunca lo podía afirmar, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, y aquel 14 de febrero había sido el mejor de todos, y jamás olvidaría; antes de llegar con sus amigos Sakura tomo entre sus manos el rostro del joven y le volvió a besar

-Gracias Sasuke-kun – le dijo cuando termino el beso

– Por ti, lo que sea - le contesto con una bellísima sonrisa llena de ternura en su cien

Sakura solo se limito a sonreírle, admirándolo con amor y devoción; si definitivamente ese 14 de febrero había sido el mejor.

**bno me la cancion es cualquier forma de amor de los claxson esta muii linda, bno espero les guste este one-shot :)**

**feliz 14 de febrero a todos :)**

**besos**

**HarUchiha92**


End file.
